


Coffee & Love

by kusuosatori



Series: One Shot Series [3]
Category: MOA - Fandom, TOMORROW X TOGETHER, TXT - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Soobin - Freeform, Yeonbin, Yeonjun - Freeform, beomgyu - Freeform, hueningkai - Freeform, taegyu, taehyun - Freeform, txt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuosatori/pseuds/kusuosatori
Summary: beomgyu is a barista at a coffee shop and he always screws up taehyun’s name ( a regular customer he’s been crushing on) intentionally to get the young man to talk to him
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun
Series: One Shot Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840618
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Coffee & Love

“one caramel macchiato for...tanie? taeyun?”

taehyun stands up from his seat and went towards the barista.

“that should be me, and for the nth time, it’s taehyun, beomgyu.” he said as he smiled to the barista as he grab his drink.

as taehyun grab his drink, their fingers brushed making beomgyu flinch.

beomgyu couldn’t stop himself smiling as he got the younger one to talk to him once again.

“enjoy your coffee...taehyun” beomgyu almost whispered the last part.

taehyun went back to his seat and smiled.

‘cute’ he thought as he sat down.

he looked back to see beomgyu looking at his direction.

when they meet eyes beomgyu immediately looked away.

taehyun cannot stop himself from smiling like an idiot.

beomgyu was internally screaming, he was caught staring at taehyun and he was embarrassed.

“excuse me?” his thoughts were cut off when he heard someone speak.

“a-ah yes?” he said as he turned to meet the person.

“taehyun.....” he was shocked.

“hi, i think there’s something wrong with my drink?” he softly said.

“o-oh i can make another one for y-you then..” beomgyu wants to facepalm for stuttering.

“yeah and about that, here.” he fished out a paper inside his jean pocket.

beomgyu was clueless

taehyun handed beomgyu a small folded paper.

“i’ll see u again, beomgyu” he said as he adjusts the strap of his backpack and went straight to the exit.

“w-wait your coffee!” he tried to take off his apron and run after him but taehyun was already far.

he put down his hands and grab the paper taehyun gave him.

he slowly opened it and read the words written in it.

‘coffee is yours, in return text me.’ was what’s written and below was a number.

beomgyu thought that he was hallucinating so he pinched his cheeks.

he turned the paper and saw a message.

‘don’t worry i didn’t drink from it ;)’

beomgyu stared at the paper in shock.

“excuse me? hello?” a person said.

“a-ah yes, how can i help you?” beomgyu asked.

“i’d like to order pls.” the customer smiled

“oh yes sure.” beomgyu said.

beomgyu ended his day smiling from ear to ear, he did not care even if his co-workers were looking at him weirdly.

he skipped and looked at the paper taehyun gave him earlier.

he was so happy that he forgot to put the number in his contacts.

“should i text him first?”

he stopped on his tracks, he thought of something.

“okay, i’ll text him if i see a person barking while saying ‘let’s play forever i just wanna be your dog’” he knew it was impossible and he was hesitating, but the next scene in front of him shocked him.

he sees a person with yellow hair dancing and shouting the phrase he said earlier.....and he was barking too...

beomgyu was speechless.

“wow, what are the odds of that....” he dumbfoundedly said.

“ok whatever i’ll text him first”

“wait what should i say?” he was so nervous

he was startled when someone passed by him shouting “JUST SAY U LIKE HIM AND GO!”

“w-what the.” 

“whatever i’ve already embarrassed myself enough, another embarrassment wont hurt me.” 

and so he typed the words that he never thought he would say.

‘i like you’ he typed and clicked send. he ran so fast because of embarrassment.

he felt his phone vibrated and so he took it out his pocket and he swear to anyone that he is hallucinating.

‘i like you too, beomgyu.’ 

“WHAT THE FUCK DHSJDHSJDD” he was panicking.

he almost dropped his phone when his phone vibrated and someone was calling, it was taehyun’s number.

“WHAT DO I DO SHOULD I ANSWER OR NOT????” people were looking at him weirdly for shouting.

at the end he answered the call.

“h-hello?” 

“beomgyu.” the voice answered

“i-i think u got the wrong number i’m not b-beo—“ 

“let’s go on a date.” the voice cuts him off.

“HUH WHAT THE HELL TAEHYUN???” he couldn’t help but shout in panic.

“see, you’re beomgyu. and i’m not kidding.” 

“u-uhm, i-i’m, you, me..” beomgyu couldn’t form a sentence.

“i’ll take that as a yes” he can sense that taehyun was smiling.

—

“ah, the memories. i still couldn’t believe you asked me out that day, taehyun.” he said as he snuggled closer to the younger one.

“best decision of my life” taehyun said and places his head on beomgyu’s shoulder

END.

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of the shortest story i've every written but i hope u'll support it :)


End file.
